The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Oil is circulated in an engine to lubricate moving components. An oil pump of the engine pumps oil from a sump to various locations within the engine. Gravity causes the oil to drain from the various locations in the engine to the sump. The oil pump may stop pumping the oil when the engine is switched OFF (or deactivated). A substantial portion of the oil returns to and remains in the sump when the engine is deactivated.
An oil level of an engine should be maintained within predetermined low and high limits to prevent damage to operating engine components. An operator may manually check an oil level of an engine when the engine is deactivated. This includes withdrawing a dipstick from a dipstick tube and/or a sump and observing where on the dipstick oil is deposited. Markings on the dipstick allow the operator to determine the oil level. The manual checking of an oil level has associated disadvantages. For example, an operator may check the oil level of an engine sporadically and/or infrequently. This can result in oil levels that are less than and/or greater than vehicle manufacturer recommended levels, which can ultimately degrade engine and/or emission system components and/or reduce operating efficiency of an engine.